


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima watches Delphine sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

Cosima had woken early. She always woke early, but now she spends her time watching over Delphine. Delphine's innocence comes through most when she is fast asleep. The woman turns to a child. Sleeping peacefully. Cosima can't help but wonder how she got so lucky, how she got the chance to fall for, to love, Delphine. Yes, she knows the woman is her handler but, and this she feels is most important, Delphine loves her. She pretends she can't see it sometimes, if she didn't they would never get any work done, but when it is time for them to fall asleep she smiles, curls herself up in Delphine's arms and sleeps deeply. She trusts Delphine. She can see Delphine trusts her or she would not be asleep, not when she looks so vulnerable. Cosima is the one held tightly and yet, she is the one offering some sense of comfort. Delphine had come home. She is asleep. She is safe. For now at least, that is enough.


End file.
